Ciramadol is a potent analgesic possessing a mixed agonist-antagonist activity profile upon either oral or parenteral administration [Staquet, Curr. Med. Res. Opin., 6, 475 (1980)]. Ciramadol is known to undergo photolytic decomposition [Chan et al., Anal. Chim. Acta, 105, 423 (1979)]. Human clinical trials by parenteral administration have heretofore been conducted using a lyophilized product reconstituted with saline for injection. No problem of insolubles formation has been observed with these formulations.